Remote or cloud storage (e.g., data as a service (DaaS), storage as a service (STaaS)), etc. may offer a convenient and cost effective solution for limited local storage capacity. But by offloading data to a remote database, a data owner may also be relinquishing control over the data to a third-party remote storage provider. In doing so, the data owner may be exposing sensitive data to possible misuse. For example, the data may be stored in a multi-tenant remote database and may thus comingle with data belonging to other data owners. To prevent unauthorized access to data stored at the remote database, the data may be encrypted beforehand.